Armor
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: A look at how the armor of God might be played out in Narnia. The armor of God can be found in Ephesians 6:10-17.
1. Belt of Truth

**Armor**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 1: Belt of Truth**

Tirian looked over at the bonfire. There was something before the crowd. Could it be true? Could Aslan have returned? Could He be doing these things? Does He have a reason?

But wait…

He cannot be the same as Tash. Tash has human sacrifices made to him. Aslan was the sacrifice for King Edmund of the old tales. No, this could not be Aslan.

As Tirian heard Him say, "Well done, last of the kings of Narnia." He knew, oh, he knew. He was glad he had girded his loins with truth.

_Author's Note: I don't know where this idea came from, but I got it and wrote this. I wanted to use one from each book, but there are 7 books, and, if you count them, 6 pieces of armor. I thought I would use the armor, but it took a different approach, and, oh, well. Anyway, I'll only post the next chapter if I get at least one review for this one. The same will apply to every chapter in this story._


	2. Breastplate of Righteousness

**Armor**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 2: Breastplate of Righteousness**

Lucy was scared. They were in the Dark Island, and it was almost impossible to see more than a meter in front of the ship. The lamps weren't helping very much. They had just pulled a madman on board. She did the only thing she could: She prayed. _Aslan, if ever You loved us, please, help us now._ An albatross broke through the black clouds and circled the ship. Only she could hear the voice, "Courage, dear heart." She knew Aslan was praising her for doing what was right: looking to Him.

_Author's Note: This was the hardest one to come up with, but, I did it. Sorry if you think this one stinks._


	3. Shoes of the Gospel of Peace

**Armor**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 3: Shoes of the Gospel of Peace**

Susan hadn't wanted to cause any trouble. She hadn't wanted to start a war. All she had wanted to do was go to Calormen to see Prince Rabadash. Now, look at what she had done. A war had been started, her younger siblings had been in danger, and the prince had been turned into a donkey. She hadn't meant for any of that to happen. But, because of her, Prince Cor had finally been returned to his father, and a Calormene girl had found Aslan. If those were the prizes she would receive, Susan would give up her shoes of gentleness and peace.


	4. Shield of Faith

**Armor**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 4: Shield of Faith**

Peter ducked, parried, thrust, and a hundred other things. _This would be a lot easier if I had my adult body._ He thought, as he tried to use his speed rather than his strength. Miraz was stronger than him. He had faith though, that his sister would find Aslan. He just hoped it would be before Miraz killed him. But, even it was not, he would take the adventure Aslan would send him.

Later, his opponent stepped on his shield, hurting his arm. During the rest, Edmund fixed up his arm. He fought better because he was able to use his shield to its full extent. He used the shield of faith as much as he could.


	5. Helmet of Salvation

**Armor**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 5: Helmet of Salvation**

Edmund touched the Stone Table, marveling at the story his sisters had just told him. "Aslan died here? For me?" His heart broke at the thought.

"Yes, but there's more." Su said, kindly touching his arm.

"What more could there be?" he asked, heartbroken that Aslan had suffered so for him, a traitor.

"In the morning, around sunrise, we were going to go back to where you two were, when there was a loud _crack _behind us. We turned and saw the Table broken into halves, even as you see it now, and there was no Aslan. 'Oh, it's too bad! They might have left the body alone!' I said.

"'What is it? Who's done it? Is it more magic?' Su wondered.

"Then from behind us came the glorious golden voice, 'Yes, it is more magic!'" Lucy looked Edmund in the eyes. "It was Aslan, Ed, come back to life."

"Back to life?"

"Yes. He's alive. He overcame death and lives forever more." Then the four sovereigns of Narnia sat together in silence, pondering what Aslan had done for their youngest brother.


	6. Sword of the Spirit

**Armor**

Disclaimer: You guessed it; I don't own it.

**Chapter 6: Sword of the Spirit**

All was dark blackness. No, it was green. No- I don't know what it was. All I can hear is what _she_ wants me to hear. Wait, that's wrong. I slide over to where the enchantment lies, begging Aslan to help me. This will hurt! It does, but I am glad I have done it. I can barely hear _her_ screaming at me, "What are you doing? Dare touch my fire again, mud-filth, and I'll turn the blood to fire inside your veins."

My mind was clear. I limped to my friends, saying, "One word, Ma'am. One word. All you're saying is quite right, I shouldn't wonder. I'm a chap who always liked to know the worst and then put the best face I can on it. So I won't deny any of what you said. But there's one thing more to be said, even so. Suppose we have only dreamed or made up all those things- trees and grass and sun and moon and stars and Aslan Himself. Suppose we have. Then all I can say is that, in that case, the made up things seem a good deal more important than the real ones. Suppose this black pit of a kingdom of yours is the only world. Well, it strikes me as a pretty poor one. And that's a funny thing, when you come to think of it. We're just babies making up a game, if you're right. But four babies playing a game can make a play world which licks your real world hollow. That's why I'm going to stand by the play world. I'm on Aslan's side even if there isn't any Aslan to lead it. I'm going to live like a Narnian as I can even if there isn't any Narnia." And, during our ascent from those dark worlds, I kept Aslan's words in my mind. Though, of course I thought, _After all, since we're probably going to die, I shouldn't wonder, I might as well hope for Aslan's country._


End file.
